Everlasting Friendship
by Adventuregirltwi1
Summary: Princess bubble gum has always been 18 right? But what I our beloved Vampire Queen? Join Marceline as she grows up with a kind hearted candy princess and the struggles they have to go through to become the friends they are now or will a little fight change that all? Rating may change. Little Marcy/PB bonding,
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, adventuregirltwi here with a NEW FANFICTION! Yay! No major OC's or any thing else like that just Princess Bubblegum and Marceline!**

**Twilia:Aww no me?**

**Advgirltwi: nope**

**Twilia: well then!**

**yep! Onward with the story!**

* * *

Marces POV  
I'm walking around the neighborhood that Simon left me in. The last time he wore the evil crown was to save my life. I was sleeping in a car when one of the mutant things broke the window and grabbed me. I must have screamed loud enough to wake him because he came rushing over to me. He wore the crown for a second too long and the next thing I know is that Simon is gone. I miss him so bad.

I am 6 years old now and I have spent most of my time roaming around the forest . Simon thought me how to hunt deer and how to cook. I mainly sleep up in trees and drag Hambo everywhere. Looking up at the sky, I notice the dark starry sky turning into a mix between blues, reds and yellows. "Well Hambo, I guess we can continue walking." I say as I pull Hambo out from under my head. Slowly, I slide down the tree, trying not to fall in the radioactive goop tht has not yet gone away.

Most of the life on earth has mutated into different things. As I et older, the less humans I see and the more "mutants" there are. I don't know what to do. Ever since Simon or the newly called "Ice King" left me, I don't have anyone to talk to.

I am walking down an old rocky path leading to who knows where. That is until I start to see buildings in my view of vision. The only thing that seems weird is that they are in the process of being built. Could it be? HUMANS! I rush over hoping to find people I can make a home with. Someone who I can love and they can love me back. Or maybe just someone else to talk to.

The buildings are huge so far. I can see small and big people building them, plants being farmed and, and two big gum-ball machines? I run over to see whay is happening. I stop almost running into a girl that is maybe eighteen standing in front of me. Pink is all I see on her. Pink dress, pink hair, pink skin, pink everything. Stepping back from the girl I whisper under my breath what I know she is " Mutant."  
"Hello my name is Bonninel, what's your little one?"  
"Umm, it's uh, Marceline, but you can call me Marcy if you want?" I say the anwser a question, kind if irritated for her calling me "little one".

"Well Marcy," she said my name like a foreign word as if she had never heard it before, " where are your parents?" That was the sentence that hit me. My mom had passed away in the war and I hate my dad with all of my life. Trying to come up with a good enough answer all I can say is "They are gone. I don't know where they are." Practicly it isn't a lie because I don't know where exactly my daddy is at the moment. I still don't fell right saying it though. I look up a Bonnibell to see her face in a frown. Is she frowning because of something I did? she starts to speak again by she still seams upset. " I am sorry to her that. Ummm, do you have a place to stay?" My eyes lift up to look at hers as they widen. A mutant, giving me a place to stay. Yeah right.

"Yes I need a place to stay, but I don't trust you entirely yep." She looks sad again, I really didn't mean to hurt her. "I am sorry, it's just hard."

" I understand. would you like to stay with me in my kingdom?"

"I would love to!" I say smiling.

"Okay sweetie, fallow me."

She leads me across the continuing pink path. I hold Hambo tight to my chest as I walk. All I can see are a bunch of walking pieces of candy. They are all looking at me with confused faces. Probably wondering who I am and why I am walking with Bonnibel. Why is everyone candy? I Wonder if Bonnibel is made out of candy?

"Hey Bonnibel, why is everything made out of candy?"

"Well Marceline, this is soon going to be the Candy Kingdom and I am going to be it's princess!" Wow a princess, I have always wanted to be a princess. My daddy says that I am like a princess to the people in the Nightoshpere, but I really never saw it like that. This lady may be a mutant but I guess that is normal now, expesally if she is a princess.

"The Candy Kingdom? So is everything made out of candy or something?"

"Yup, even the people! I am made out of bubblegum." She says it like it is a big accomplishment. Why am I even asking such dumb questions? For Pete's sake she is even treating me like I am dumb! Maybe it is because she sees me as a young kid and doesn't think I am all that smart. Typical teenager thing I guess. we continue talking about normal conversation stuff like how old am I, and what my parents were like.

When we reach what I can too what is going to be a castle, we walk inside. This place is HUGE! My house before the war was never this big. My Pre-school wasn't even this big and I thought that the school was big. How wrong was I? We start to walk up some stairs and Bonniebel leads me to a door. She opens their and I can see a big bed, a dresser, a mirror and two small windows. I look back up at Bonnibel and smile.

Maybe I can come to like this Mutant after all.

* * *

**Review?!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Shhhh don't tell anyone but I am updating this on my phone^^ yeah I know I am such a horrible person and all by not updating for like two weeks and the "Shadows Of Ooo"'s next chapter isn't even writin yet. But do not worry, I have this wonderful hing called Fall break and also on November 15, I will be ending my fall season with my Color Gaurd group and I will have no life after that! So any way, thanks to...**

_**Guest**_

_**Adventuretimeliver1**_

_**BunnyboobearImThatOtherGuy**_

_**The Shiniest Dragonite  
**_

_**Guest**_

**For reviewing **

**and **

**_Imthatotherguy_**

**_iHeartToad_**

**For fallowing**

**DISClAIMER: I do not own Adventuretime or any of its charcters!**

* * *

I stood there wondering what I should do now. I'm sitting in a room that's bigger than my house before the war. The bed is a queen size bed with white pillows and a light pink bed cover. There are two windows with purple shades that can see out through to the whole constructing city. Taking a toor of the rest of the bedroom, I can we there is a walk through closet with no clothes in it. 'Must not be finished with the room yet' I think to myself.

"Marceline?" Bonnie says, peaking her head in my temporary room. I look over to see the teen. She has her long pink hair up in what wants to be a bun and she is in a lab coat and has on nerdy glasses. She opens the door all the way and starts walking in. A small walking peppermint follows her into my room. "This is Peppermint Butler, he will be helping me around the castle and will help do chores!" Bonnie says, way too excitedly. 'Man! This girl is WAY too cheery for me. Hopefully I will soon get used to all of the pink and joy' I think to myself.

Peppermint butler walks up to me until we are face to face, or in his case face to knees. He tries to look up much as he can with his little body. He has small pink eyes and a little suite on. "Aww! You are so cute!" I squeal. "I could just eat you up!" Literally! He gets a little blush in his face and looks down. The poor thing doesn't want to be called cute. Well then, I try to give him a complement and he gets embarrassed, I see how it is.

Peppermint Butler looks back up to me an loses his blush. He opens his little mouth to speak. "Princess had asked if I would take you to find you Somme clothes and toys. Would you like to go?" He asked with pleading eyes. Looking up at Bonnie I see that she is shaking her head yes to me. "Fine, I can go I guess."  
"We shall leave once you are ready my lady" my lady? Wow, I am getting the royal treatment around her aren't I?

Bonnie gives me a light jacket that is kind of big on me. "It's cold out there, until you get one yourself."  
I wonder where we are going to shop. I mean it's not like there are many shops for a daemon in a cute place like this. There must be some sewing place that I have to go to, to make me clothes.

We walk out of the "soon to be castle" out into the bitter cold. Bonnie was right! It is freezing out here. I'm now thankful for this too large jacket. Thinking about this I shiver. "It's s-so cold-d!" I stutter.

We walk in the forest that I came here in for a while. Peppermint Butler drags me behind him. My hands are getting frost bite and my eyes feel like they are freezing shut. I squeeze my eyes shut to try and help them get warmed up. "We are here my lady."

I open my eyes to see a huge market. There are little booths everywhere. Some have food and some have clothes. Others have furniture and books. There are so many things to get. I feel like a kid in a candy store.

"We have one hundred dollars to spend. Get what ever you want in your spending limit." I nod my head and grab the money from him. I run all over the market place. 'Oh what to get, what to get'. There are so many options. I could get a friend for Hambo, or maybe some more toys. I've been running around the place for what seem like hours. I finally decided to get some new clothes an a necklace. I like the necklace because it reminds me of my mom. It has a bat in it with a little ruby in the middle.

"We still have 100 pieces I gold left Pbubs. " he laughed my little nickname.

"I have gotten everything I need. You can get anything you want, I don't mind. " I look around the market for anything I need or want. I have all of the clothes I need and have a couple of toys. Then, I pass a caught eye. There was a while lot if music interments. There was a flute, a trumpet, a drum set and a-a guitar. I want the guitar! it is red with purple flowers on it. I WANT IT.

Walking over casually, I ask the price for the guitar. "So, how much is the, ummm guitar?"

"what's it to you kid?"

"maybe I want it."

"fine it's 100 old coins."

"YEA! Give me the guitar!" I slam the coins on the counter. He looks at me confused and hands me the interment. Wow I can't wait to show Bonni! This is a good week so far.

* * *

**sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, please remember that u write these on my phone. If there are any spelling mistakes, please tell me by review or PM. **

**Thanks and please review!**


End file.
